mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Krymmonas Chronicles
Krymmonas Chronicles 'is an ongoing in-character journal and series of short stories pertaining to Tikos Krymmonas, an often sarcastic, overly altruistic, and verbose oracle from Cycle Three and other characters related to her in some way, such as family members or significant figures in her life. The Grand Guides After one too many confusing encounters with a chatty mask and finally having answers worth writing down, Tikos took to organizing everything the group had found out about the Voice of the World and all related subjects. Just because the Voice had forgotten what it knows doesn't mean they have to follow its example. For the sake of organization and juggling of various other leads or goals, Tikos has also kept a list of various things that she and her other world-saving companions intend to do or look into. The Grand Guide To What's Going On I :'Subjects: The Voice of the World, The Destruction of the World, Eldon Glenwall's Last Work, The Flock & Flockborn, Hellspawn, Impetus, Recorium, The Restoration of the World The Grand Guide To Stuff We Want To Do Various goals and schedules for the group. Eldon Glenwall's Last Work A transcription of the remaining pieces of Eldon Glenwall's deliberately fragmented final work. As Gods & Beyond Gods Tikos Krymmonas' theory, written on the morning of Aut8, of how all of the group's currently known information ties together and what it means for the future. Tattered Journal The penmanship is practiced, but the words -- which switch between six different languages, sometimes even in a given sentence -- are clearly written by a shaky hand at several points throughout the journal. A given paragraph might start in Orcish, segue into Draconic, and then end in Dwarven. The writer must have been dedicated to no one reading this journal easily; fluency in several languages and finding the journal to begin with in the middle of a stack of similar-looking but blank books is a steep requirement. The opening, labeled as "Som71 162 AD" at the page's top, is in Common -- the writing firm and decisive, as if the writer had thought carefully about this first sentence before committing it to the paper. : I don't want to be forgotten. Subsequent lines are more rushed, more jostled, some blotted out and rewritten. : Which is a stupid thing to say, because I've spent most of my life trying ''not to attract attention. Smoothing over conflicts and slinking away. Lying to convince people there's no reason to stare at me. But I don't want to be like my Uncle Ar, who up and vanished, and now it feels like everyone in my family acts like he never even existed. I don't even know if he had any friends that miss him. I never heard from any of them after he went missing except when they came by to collect things he had borrowed and never returned.'' : ...That made me wonder what'll happen if I go into the Deadlands tomorrow and don't come back. Will the landlord just pillage my apartment to pay whatever bills I didn't have settled before I left? Will my mother just quietly come by to collect some of my personal belongings, and that'll be the end of it? Am I just going to be some falling-apart books on a shelf over a fireplace? : I want to leave something more personal than that, but I also can't risk someone getting hold of this journal. I've been robbed before. So I'm sorry if you're reading this with good intent, because I'm dead, because you wanted to ''know. ''Sorry I'm a fucking paranoid bastard. And sorry if you're either of my parents and you just read that. : My name is--'' The name looks to have been blotted out more recently than the text itself had been written, a note in the margin reading ''"Som80: not attaching my name to this anymore, if you know me, you know it's me, if not, piss off". : ''--and this is, for better or worse, the only thing I have that's both a will, a memoir, and my self-indulgent way of dealing with bullshit.'' After briefly detailing some aspects of the writer's background in a mix of languages to confound unwanted readers, the journal continues. The remaining sections are also marked by date and vary wildly in length... Som73 The entry for Som73 is overall rather neat. The topics may meander some, but it's clear that the author was considering her words rather carefully. Oddly enough, this entry is littered the most with post-script modifications and marks, notably blotted out names. Som77 The journal abruptly jumps from the 72nd to the 77th, as if the author forgot to fill in any details for the days in between -- or just had nothing to write about. Unlike the previous entry, Som77's writing is jittery and uneven at first, eventually stabilizing somewhat. It doesn't change languages too often, written primarily in Orcish and sometimes switching to Infernal or Abyssal for a few sentences. Som80 The entry for Som80 is unevenly written, jagged, and messy, and it switches languages almost every single sentence, sometimes even mid-sentence. Despite the apparent pains to make sure this entry is difficult to read, it only contains a single sentence in Abyssal, and everything else is in Orcish, Dwarven, or Draconic. A curious absence, considering previous entries mixing in the fiendish tongues to further muddle the record. Som81 The entry for Som81 is almost conspicuously sparse and is mostly in Orcish with the occasional segue into Draconic. The writing is sloppy and has numerous strikethroughs and rewrites. The legible parts read: : I dated the last entry wrong, sort of. It included some stuff from Som81. I actually wrote some of it on Som81, too. Whatever. I wasn't feeling right. N came over on this day and talked about the tiefling stuff. She's nice. I spent most of the day sleeping and trying to forget. It's hard. I don't know if I can. Som82 The entry for Som82 is rushed, the words slanted together and containing numerous ink blots. It seems to have been written in a hurry, despite the lighthearted tone of the contents. Som83 The entry for Som83 appears to have been started at one point, abandoned, and then returned to with a bit of a steadier hand and more thoughtful writing process. Notably, an entire paragraph is blotted out with dark ink that bleeds onto the next page. Som84 The entry for Som84 is meticulously written, each and every penstroke carefully thought out. A few sentences in the start are written in Infernal, but the entry returns back to the now-default mix of Dwarven, Orcish, and Draconic before even halfway through. Som84, Continued Som84's entry abruptly ends and begins again on a new page. The sentences are terser and less formal than the preceding part of the entry, almost more conversational rather than merely reporting the day's events. Som85 There's almost a jittery excitement to the opening sentences of Som85, which are primarily in Orcish, but the entry eventually segues back into normally-spaced letters, mixed languages, and cleaner handwriting towards the end. Som86 Pensive, thoughtful writing punctuates the Som86 entry, and it's written primarily in Dwarven, Orcish, and Draconic. Som86, Continued An addition to the Som86 entry seems to have been written with excitement and is significantly less formal than previous entries. This one is also written entirely in Common, as it seems to not have been originally part of the journal and was slipped between Som86 and Som87 for the sake of preservation. However, as with earlier journal entries, names are blotted out. Som88 The Som88 entry is terse and to the point, once again in the mix of languages that omit any fiendish tongues the author evidently knows. The entry's words are slanted at points, and there are inkstains on the page, explained by a comment at the start that this entry was written aboard a platform. Som89 There's an odd amount of dust settled in the pages of the Som89 entry. It seems to have been written within the maze of Suuduo Vu, though there are some sloppy mistakes here and there throughout the writing -- perhaps indicating fatigue on the part of the writer. Aut4 There's an enormous ink blot at the start of this entry. It's as though the inkpen were committed to the page, but no words came for several long moments. It is written almost entirely in Abyssal. Aut5 Noticeably longer than the rest of the journal entries, Aut5's entry actually details mostly events that happened from Som90 through Aut4. As the writing goes on, it gets sloppier and sloppier until the last few sentences, divided from the rest with a quick horizontal line, which seem to have been written with fresh attention and care. A Sinister Design Tucked in the pages of the journal is an elaborate thought exercise detailing the writer's thoughts and analysis of Clades Diabolus. Aut6 Aut6's entry has a substantial amount of extraplanar theory mingled with a description of the author's HAVOC, essentially combining the two to create a theory about what might become of a HAVOC familiar if its robotic body were destroyed. This portion is written in Common, but, as usual, everything personal about the author is in a mix of languages. Universal Laws, Morality, and Freedom Another philosophical essay follows the Aut6 journal entry. Aut7 The journal entry for Aut7 has more of a philosophical bent to it, particularly with its various references to light. It seems almost therapeutic in how it repeats itself, as if the author were drawing comfort from just writing. Oddly enough, the word "light" is always written in Common, even when mid-sentence of another language. Aut8 Aut8 is terse, a little jittery, and unevenly spaced, explained by a note from the author that she's writing on a platform. It's predominately written in Dwarven with some Orcish and Draconic interspersed throughout. Aut10 Aut10's long entry meanders on the page and switches languages very haphazardly, sometimes as an afterthought from the apparent default of Orcish. It gives the sense of exhaustion in every messy word. Aut11 The short entry for Aut11 is written largely in Abyssal and Infernal with a smattering of Orcish throughout, as if to ensure that the demonic subject of the text goes unread by anyone who doesn't speak the hellspawn languages themselves. Aut12 Second so far only to Aut5 in length, Aut12 is strangely optimistic despite some of the events and circumstances it details. Momentary Glimpse Canon/supplemental to actual canon events writings. Black Eyes and Broken Hearts She was a child who just wanted to help. Denial It's just a dreary memory stuck in her mind. My Function Is To Protect The longest journeys don't have to be done alone. Stranger The churning, boiling innards of Morakyv left a deeper mark than she let on. Erased from Time Non-canon/hypothetical writings. Demon Surely she knew that she would not have been blamed for the choice she made. Favored Enemy: Outsider She was dead before even the sword made the fatal slash. Betrayal does that. One Minute For a single minute and not a second more, she looks human. Stupid Grozen Time can be reversed. That doesn't mean it should. Category:Lore Category:Flock